The Final Battle
by Leo.Breaker
Summary: The last battle between the evil and good hamhams. Only one can stand to finish it all.
1. Prologue

This is a strange little story about the purest of ham-hams fighting the evil of the hams...

**Chap 1: Prologue**

The terrible ham-ham war is coming to an end but is still going. There is one final battle to come and that final battle will be held against the greatest of evil and the purest of good…

Ham-hams unite! The story of the purest agains the most impure

-

WHOA! That seemed so deep! WHOA SHORT! People i might not be able to get to the next chapter because i have so much homework these days... BUT I promise I will MAKE it, and then I WILL make the chapter aafter that I PROMISE!


	2. The First Memory

Hey people! This story is going to seem so deep but it might not be that deep. But I do know its going to rock! I hope… oh btw my homework is still coming in loads /

**Chap 2: The First Memory**

In an age long before man stepped into the light of technology, long after the dinosaurs… It started… The Ham-ham wars, a war against the good of the ham-hams and the bad… Only a few stand for good as the war went on but evil still thrived… If only… If only the evilest of the evil ham-hams could be stopped then the war would end… If only…

"We have to find him!" Shouted Boss.

"I know Boss, we all know, we need him now…" Replied Hamtaro.

"But right now were like the only ones who can stand and fight…" Said Sandy.

Everyone then stood up. "C'mon everyone lets go, we still have to find him and end this thing" Boss said very heroically.

They started back on there quest to find the one who will end everything when… "Did you feel zat?" asked Bijou.

"Ya…" Everyone replied. Everyone pulled out there weapons. Hamtaro pulled out a sword, Bijou got her bow and arrow out, Boss pulled out twin swords, Cappy held out a shield, Maxwell had a shield too but his has sharp edges, Sandy had a whip, Panda had a hammer, Pashmina had cat slaws, Oxnard had a shield shooter, Penelope had a small knife, Stan had twin daggers, Dexter had a double sided sword out, and Howdy had a staff.

"Be ready everyone…" cautioned Maxwell. Something rushed behind them…

Maxwell tossed his shield toward the shadow and it hit making the shadow show himself.

"Grr… you are very skill full… for a book worm…" Said the mystery ham.

"Why thank you" said Maxwell catching his shield.

"Who are you!" Demanded Boss.

"I… Am your worst nightmare… Rawr!" He then charged toward the ham-hams with a bloody sword. "I must kill you! Muhahahahahahaha!"

With that Hamtaro did a skillful block "w-w-ha? How did you I do that?" he asked himself in amazement. He then had a flash back, "you are the only one who can stop it when it begins" he heard a voice say in his mind. "Who said that?" Ham taro asked the air. "Who said what?" asked the mysterious hamster pulling out a hidden knife. At that moment the Mysterious hamster struck a fearsome blow but Hamtaro again with skill dodge and counter attacked. "Darn… It hurts so much…" moaned the mysterious hamster clutching a sore cut across his stomach.

"Hamtaro… How did you do zat?" asked Bijou.

"Yeah Hamtaro, how did you do that?" Oxnard also asked.

Hamtaro turned to see the others. "I don't know… It just happened…" squeaked Hamtaro. Blood started dripping from above, Hamtaro looked up.

"Darn you!" shouted the mysterious ham ready to strike.

"Hamtaro!" At that moment Maxwell shot his shield at the mysterious ham. "Ahhhh!" bam! The shield landed right in the stomach. There is now an X mark on the mysterious hams stomach. "Darn! The blood! That's it you stupid bookworm!" The mysterious ham shot his knife at Maxwell it seemed to go invisible. All the ham-hams turned to look at Maxwell. "No…" cried Sandy" No, Maxy!" "Well guess I'll see you on the flip side Sandy" smiled Maxwell as he took his last breath. Sandy slapped Maxwell "that's not funny Max!" "Ouch like I wasn't hurting enough," "sorry Maxy, good-bye." With that Maxwell left the world of the living. "Maxy…"

'Maxwell… Grr…' thought Hamtaro. Hamtaro shouted at the mysterious ham, "Darn you! Why did you do that!"

"I just felt like it" smiled the mysterious ham with a piercing evil.

"Darn you!" Hamtaro chucked his sword making it spin so hard it created a tornado. "What…? How do I keep doing these things?" asked Hamtaro to no one.

The sword came too quickly and the mysterious ham couldn't dodge it. "Before I die I would like to say something," the sword got closer. "I will haunt you in your dreams…" The sword met its mark and blood flew everywhere. There was nothing but silence.

Cappy broke the silence, "Hamtaro how did you do that!" asked Cappy. All the ham-hams joined Hamtaro on the battlefield but Sandy stayed back. "I don't know how I did that, it just happened" replied Hamtaro. Hamtaros paws started hurting so he took a look, "huh? What are these?" Tear shaped symbols appeared on his paws.

"Hamtaro what are you thinking of?" asked Bijou.

"Oh nothing Bijou" said Hamtaro. "C'mon let go find him, we still have to end this thing!"

"I just wish we could end this with Maxy" added Sandy.

"We all miss him Sandy... We all do..." said Pashmina in a comforting voice.

So they countinued on there quest.

-

"Hmm… looks like I under estimated him, tee hee. No matter I will get him before he gets me, tee hee." Snickered a mysterious bone chilling voice. The Mysterious ham pointed to a corner full of darkness. "Go get him" she commanded and the shadows darted out. "Muhahahahahahahahaha!"

-

People this is a new chapter I replaced the old one because it wasn't deep enough XD. Review please! Oh btw still got that homework coming in! OH I hope this is deep enough for you!


	3. The Second Memory

Has anyone figured out who the one is? Or who the mysterious hamster is? (The one at the very end) Well its time to see what happens next.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Aya because in this chapter Boss is going to die.

**Chap 3: The Second Memory**

The ham-hams continued the quest that they set. Hamtaro looked at his paws, 'where did these marks come from and why? Most of all, whose voice was that in my head?'

Bijou looked over at Hamtaro and noticed the symbols on his paws, "Hamtaro what is zat?" she asked.

Hamtaro quickly tried to hide his paws, "umm… nothing Bijou, its nothing."

"Are you ok Hamtaro?" asked Bijou worried.

'Why can't Bijou worry about me?' though Boss.

"Yeah I'm ok Bijou, no need to worry!" replied Hamtaro.

The ham-hams went into town looking for supplies yet Hamtaro was still pondering.

"Come and get it! Come and get it! Fresh fish!" shouted a merchant.

"Choose a weapon of your choice!" shouted another merchant.

"C'mon girl's letz go shopping!" squealed Bijou. All the girls ran to the shops and started to pick things out. Bijou looked back to see Sandy wasn't moving and she was still really sad, so Bijou wanted to buy her a present.

"Oh my! That looks wonderful!" Bijou said running to a shop. "How much is zat" Bijou asked pointing to a gold locket.

"One pound of silver please" replied the merchant holding up the locket.

"Here you go, thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

Bijou ran to Sandy to give her the locket. "Sandy, Sandy! I've got something for you!" Bijou held out the locket so Sandy could take it. "Do you like it Sandy? You can put a picture of you and Maxwell in it."

Sandy looked at the locket and then took it. Sandy started to cry. "Thank you Bijou!" Sandy started to hug Sandy and comfort her.

"Its ok Sandy, you will get to see Maxwell again" Bijou said in a comforting voice.

After a day of shopping the ham-hams continued on there quest but…

Boss shouted in pain "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

All the ham-hams turned to see Boss bleeding in the shoulders.

"It hurts, it hurts!" Boss shouted.

The ham-hams looked at Bosses shoulders and saw nothing in the cuts but something caught Hamtaros eye. Hamtaro looked at Bosses shadow.

Hamtaro pointed to Bosses shoulders and shouted "everyone look at bosses shadow!" Everyone looked at Bosses shadow and screamed.

Pashmina shrieked "there are shadow knives in Bosses shadow!"

Another thing caught Hamtaros eye, "everyone be ready!" Hamtaro shouted.

Everyone pulled out there weapons. Boss shouted again "make it stop! Please!"

Hamtaro looked down to see there shadows and saw some shadows of other hamster but the thing is… They were only shadows. "Everyone look there!" Hamtaro shouted while pointing. Everyone saw the shadows and tried to get them.

"We can't hit them!" shouted Dexter.

Hamtaro thought about this moment just then Hamtaro had another flash back, "you can make anything into light Hamtaro, just look inside" said the voice again. 'Theirs that voice again… hmm… I can make anything light can I?' thought Hamtaro. Hamtaro thought hard about his sword and light then he opened hi eyes.

"Hamtaro you sword is glowing!" said Bijou.

"Yeah I know" replied Hamtaro.

The shadow hams started to back away from Boss and seemed scared.

Hamtaro stabbed the sword into the ground and hit one of the shadow hams and it disappeared. "It worked!" Hamtaro shouted in surprise.

But before Ham taro could get to the other one, it got Boss.

"Boss! NO!" shouted Hamtaro as he fell to his knees. 'Why didn't I get to him in time? Why?' thought Hamtaro.

Hamtaro ran to Bosses side "I'm sorry Boss… I will avenge you" said Hamtaro with a promise.

Hamtaro looked at the shadow ham and shouted. "Boss I will avenge you!" with that Hamtaro swung his sword and a stream of light shot toward the shadow ham. The shadow ham was gone. Hamtaro took a breather.

All the other ham-hams just watched and stared and let Hamtaro rest.

Cappy started crying "Boss… I looked up to him… Boss, why did you have to go!"

Hamtaro went to comfort Cappy, "It's ok Cappy… Don't worry you'll see him again."

"Really Hamtaro?" asked Cappy still sniffling.

"Really Cappy, Really" answered Hamtaro.

Hamtaro looked up and saw Bijous warm smile to comfort him while Boss was gone.

They all started on there quest again.

Hamtaro looked at his paws again to see that there were more tear shaped symbols on his paws. 'Where do these symbols keep coming from?' thought Hamtaro 'and where did that vioce come from again...?'

-

"Tee hee, looks like 2 down and 11 more to go. Tee hee" said the mysterious voice. "But darn that hamster, Tee hee. He always ruins my plans to alienate him, Tee hee. I wonder who I should send next. I know! Come to me my pet." At that moment a half hamster half dog thing came into the room. "Go get them my pet. Muhahahahahahaha! Tee hee!" The thingy shot out of the room.

-

People people hope you liked it! Review please!

oh by the way, Aya if your reading this i hope you liked Bosses death!

I ask again please review!


	4. The Third Memory

Hey people! Ha ha ha ha Aya you are so sad, why do you hate Boss so much? Oh well who cares? Well time to meet that hamster dog thingy!

Oh I would just like to mention that I think the chapter titles seem to cliché

I would just like to say sorry to Aya for killing max in the second chapter. Sorry.

**Chap 4: The Third Memory**

All the ham-hams where morning(sp?) the deaths of Boss and Maxwell. Cappy was crying over Boss because he looked up to him and Sandy was crying because she lost the one she loved the most. Everyone was feeling bad so they kept quiet for most of the time.

"Hamtaro can I talk to you in private?" asked Bijou

"Sure Bijou" replied Hamtaro.

Hamtaro and Bijou broke from the group and hanged back.

"What is it Bijou?" asked Hamtaro

"I'm worried Hamtaro" replied Bijou. "One by one were being taken out by these things! And I'm worried about you" Bijou pointed to Hamtaros paws.

Hamtaro raised his paws and looked at them "the symbols" said Hamtaro under his breath. He looked at Bijou "its ok Bijou these are nothing."

Bijou looked at Hamtaro and cried and started to huge him "Hamtaro why are our friends dying? First Maxwell then Boss! What's going on Hamtaro?"

Hamtaro hugged Bijou back "I don't know Bijou, all I know right now is we have to get through this and end his war… But another thing I know is those things were from the dark side of the land… The side we must defeat…"

Hamtaro and Bijou hugged for a while and Hamtaro whispered something to Bijou that made her feel so much better "I love you Bijou, I won't let anything happen to you." Then Hamtaro gave Bijou a peck on her cheek and Bijou gave Bijou a peck on his cheek, "I love you too Hamtaro."

Hamtaro and Bijou came back to the group holding hands.

Howdy gave them a sly look "what were ya doin' back there?" he asked.

Hamtaro and Bijou blushed.

"Grr…" said something from the shadows. Hamtaro heard it "did anyone here that?" he asked.

"Here what Hamtaro?" asked Dexter.

Hamtaro looked around and saw nothing "oh never mind" replied Hamtaro. Hamtaro took one more look around and still saw nothing.

They continued there journey and Hamtaro kept his guard up staying close to Bijou so he could protect her at any signs of trouble.

"Grr…" said the thing again. Hamtaro looked around and something caught his eye well… 2 red eyes caught his eye.

"What is that" asked Hamtaro.

"What is what?" asked Bijou. Hamtaro pointed towards the red eyes but they darted out of sight before Bijou could get a glance of it.

"I don't see anything Hamtaro" replied Bijou, then it darted out of the bushes. Red eyes and all. Hamtaro blocked it off from Bijou at a price.

"Ahh! Darn it!" Hamtaro started to rub his arm.

Bijou shrieked "Hamtaro are you ok?" she asked worried "I'm sorry you broke your arm and got cut because of me Hamtaro…"

"No Bijou, don't be sorry! Its ok, don't forget the promise I made you, I will never let anything happen to you" said Hamtaro lovingly giving Bijou a peck on the cheek.

"But.. But…"

Hamtaro put his finger on Bijous lips "no Bijou its ok. Now we have to defeat this thing."

All the ham-hams pulled out there weapons.

"What is that thing?" asked Dexter pulling out his double sided sword.

"I have no idea what so ever what that thing is" replied Hamtaro.

"Grr!" the thing said attacking Hamtaro for it was attracted to the smell of blood. Hamtaro was able to Block most of the attack but still got hit.

"Ahh! Darn it! Now my leg!" shouted Hamtaro. Bijou got to Hamtaros side and kept with him.

"Hamtaro are you ok?" shouted Dexter understanding what happened.

"I'm ok Dexter! I think…" replied Hamtaro.

Dexter started to think up how to beat the beast and keep it from Hamtaro "if this thing likes the smell of blood…" whispered Dexter to himself. Dexter cut himself on his paw.

"Dexter!" shouted Hamtaro "what are you doing!"

"Hamtaro, this thing loves the smell of blood and well… your arm and leg are covered in blood so its would be attracted to you" Replied Dexter holding his paw up so the beast would be able to see it and smell it "so if I can get it to smell my blood, it will keep away from you."

The beast got a whiff of Dexter's blood and charged for him.

"Here beastie beastie" taunted Dexter. The beast went for Dexter's paw but quickly enough, Dexter slashed the beast on its side with tremendous force. The beast screamed.

"That's right beastie come after Dex-" before he could finish the beast caught him off guard and slit his throat.

"Ahh!" screamed Dexter.

Pashmina ran for Dexter with teary eyes "Dexter, are you ok?"

"It's… Hard… to… talk… Ahh!" blood squirted out of Dexter's neck.

"Shh… Please don't talk Dexter…" pleaded Pashmina. All Dexter could do was nod.

"Dexter!" shouted Hamtaro "Why did you do that?" Hamtaro had another flash back, "you can use love to heal all your cuts, just focus" said that familiar but still mysterious voice.

Hamtaro thought 'Theirs that voice again… What did it say? I can heal all my cuts with love… I just need to focus…'

Hamtaro thought hard about Bijou, his friends and his love for all of them. Suddenly Hamtaro started to glow with a blinding light. Bijou had to look away. Hamtaros cuts started to disappear and the blood seemed to wash away. When the light lifted from Hamtaro he was able to stand. Hamtaro was a new ham.

"Hamtaro!" shouted Bijou in surprise "how did you do that!"

"It just happened, Bijou" replied Hamtaro "it just happened.

Hamtaro then raised his sword and lit it up and it turned into light.

'Its time to avenge Dexter… Thank you Dexter…' thought Hamtaro to himself.

"Here little beastie! Come to papa!" shouted Hamtaro to the beast. The beast charged for Hamtaro but it backed off after spotting Hamtaros sword. Hamtaro swung his sword and a stream of light came out headed straight for the beast. The beast dodged the light barely.

"ROAR!" it screamed for all of its legs were gone. Hamtaro stepped up to the beast and put his sword through its head. The beast just turned to dust.

Hamtaro ran to Dexter to see if he was still alive but it was too late.

"Dexter…" sighed Hamtaro.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! WHY ARE MY FRIENDS BEING KILLED! WHY!" shouted Hamtaro so the world could hear him "why…?"

Bijou ran up to Hamtaro and gave him a kiss the cheek to comfort him.

"Thanks Bijou" said Hamtaro "well… looks like its time to start off… again…" So the remaining ham-hams left on there quest again.

Hamtaro looked at his paws to see another tear symbol that still beckoned the question, why is this happening to Hamtaro?

-

"Darn it!" shouted the mysterious voice. "Darn it, darn it, DARN IT! Why won't he DIE!" There was a moment of silence. The mysterious hamster thought. The mysterious hamster snapped her fingers "I know!" she shouted. Some knights in dark Armour came in with some really big weapons that look like they couldn't be carried but they were being carried. "Muhahahah! My best warriors… get him!" she commanded. The evil knight darted out.

-

Hey people I hope this was really deep for you! For me its getting harder to make these stories but then I'm getting to be a better typer! Thanks for making do this story peeps! This is for you people out there!

PS Oh btw I love you people!

PSS This is the longest thing i have ever typed and my arms hurt:D


	5. The Fourth Memory

Hey people! I would just like to say that people like my story but not the deaths in the story… Why do people have to have favorite hamsters? Oh btw I'm sorry that the fight scene are so short :P I wonder if anyone has figured out anything yes? Oh well on to the story .

**Chap 5: The Fourth Memory**

All the ham-hams were on there quest again looking for him again.

Hamtaro thought about the things that were going on with him 'where do these symbols keep coming from! And where does that voice keep coming from…?' Hamtaro just sighed.

"Hamtaro? What is wrong?" asked Bijou worried.

Hamtaro sighed "Bijou can you come with me for a sec?" Bijou nodded so they left the group.

"Bijou… There's stuff Happenings me" said Hamtaro raising his paw. Bijou took a look and was surprised.

"Hamtaro those were not there before!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I know" replied Hamtaro "these things have been happening since we first left to find him and I've… been having these kinds of memories… This woman in my memories made it sound like I was the one…"

"Oh… I did not know Hamtaro."

"No one does Bijou… Only me and you now. Hamtaro and Bijou returned to the group with Howdy seeming very suspicious. Then he said something VERY annoying.

"Hamtaro and Bijou sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! Har har har!" Bijou went up to Howdy and slapped him.

"Shut-up Howdy." She scolded.

In Hamtaros mind 'I may love her but I would never want to get her angry.'

"I was only kidding!" shouted Howdy.

"Well it looks like its true Bijou" said Stan stepping in.

Bijou knew how much Stan liked her so she used it to her advantage "oh Stanny!" she said winking at Hamtaro. Hamtaro got the message.

"Umm… Yes Bijou?" Stan asked.

"Can you slap Howdy for me?" she replied.

"Sure Bijou" Stan said. Stan went up to Howdy and slapped him "Don't make fun of Bijou fool!"

"Thank you Stan." Bijou giggled.

"No probs Bijou!"

Bijou then returned to Hamtaros side giggling.

They stared to walk again after laughing at Howdy.

"Ow my cheeks" cried Howdy. Bijou giggled which kept on making Hamtaros heart melt.

Just then Hamtaro heard some rustling in the bushes, Hamtaro then pulled out his sword.

"Hamtaro? What's wrong?" asked Bijou.

"Umm… Nothing Bijou. Just thought I heard something" replied Hamtaro.

There were some more rustling in the bushes. Hamtaro was on his guard now. The bushes started to rustle even harder then black knights charged out.

"Watch out everyone!" Hamtaro shouted. All the ham-hams pulled out there weapons watching what came out of the bushes. They went for Hamtaro.

Hamtaro turned his sword and slashed at the first one and knocked him out. He went for the next guy and knocked him out but the third guy got him in the back.

"He he he… Do you really think that can stop me from protecting my friends? Well guess again" said Hamtaro. Hamtaros cut started to glow with a brilliant light and with a flash his cut was gone.

"Grr…" said the black knight. 'Looks like I'll have to go for one of his friends' thought the knight; he looked around and saw Howdy 'he looks weak' thought the knight again.

"Why is he looking at me like dat? He looks like he wants fried chicken! Har har har har!" laughed Howdy.

'Yup, weak' thought the knight.

(A/N: did I mention Howdy has one of those blade staff?) The knight charged for Howdy but Howdy dodged it using his blade staff like a polvolt stick.

"Har har har! How do you like them apples!" laughed Howdy. By now the knights seemed annoyed.

"Stupid little comedian!" shouted the knight trying to charge at Howdy again but Howdy did the polvolt thing again.

"Har har har!" laughed Howdy again.

The other two knights regained consciousness but Hamtaro knocked out one of them the other got away.

The knight that got away looked at (A/N: I'm going to use numbers now) knight-1 and saw he was trying to kill some weirdo on a stick. So he got some ideas, while knight-1 was trying to get the stick man he snuck up behind the stick man and when stick man landed… SPLAT! The knight swiped his sword straight through Howdy; blood flew pretty much every where.

"HOWDY!" Hamtaro shouted and ran for howdy. Hamtaro started to cry "he's the fourth friend gone!" he shouted in pain.

Hamtaro got up ready to face the knights with more vengeance then ever before.

"Why did you have to kill him" Hamtaro asked. He didn't get a reply. "Well, if you want it that way sure."

Hamtaro charged toward the knights with his sword ready. He slashed for knight-1 got hi straight in the head; knight-1 faded into black dust. Hamtaro turned to knight-2 and charged towards him with fire in his eyes. The knight only dodged barely but Hamtaro turned with so much skill it blew the trees all around back. Hamtaro attacked with all his might but still missed and then the knight-2 countered with a slash on the back which knocked Hamtaro down. The knight kept on slashing Hamtaros back non-stop.

"AHH!" Hamtaro screamed. Then Hamtaro had a flash back, "Hamtaro if you look within yourself you will be able to find the power to protect your self and other you care about" said the same voice he heard once more.

Hamtaro started to glow with a soft blue color. When knight-2 slashed at Hamtaro, his sword shattered into thousands of pieces. Then Hamtaro started to glow with a blinding light when the light was gone all his cuts went with it.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Hamtaro. Hamtaro turned once more and charged for knight-2 with speed that would awe a cheetah.

Knight-2 to tried to run but got caught by the sting of Hamtaros sword. Knight-2 faded into dust.

Hamtaro turned to see Howdy still dead. Hamtaro wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't for it is life for friends to die.

"See ya Howdy" said Hamtaro. "Well looks like its time to go again everyone!"

They started again. Hamtaro looked at his paws with no surprise "there's another symbol"

When knight-3 woke up from his unconsciousness he looked around to see the other 2 knights he looked Hamtaro and saw something in his eye that scared him. Knight-3 ran off shouting like a baby. (A/N: weird ay?)

-

"AGAIN HE DOES IT? I AM GETTING VERY ERRATED" screamed the mysterious voice. "DARN IT! HAM-BIE GET IN HERE!" she commanded. Soon a zombie hamster came in with many others. "GET HIM AND SHUT HIM UP! AHHHHHHHHHH" she shouted. The ham-bies went after Hamtaro.

-

Man this story is getting harder and harder to write! I need some help with the plots of each chapter and who should die next and how :P so please review and help me!

Thank-Q

Arms hurting agains:P


	6. The Fifth Memory

Hey people! Sorry I haven't done this in a while! Been busy with so much stuff! But now I can get back to it! Hope you enjoy it people!

People if you haven't noticed I suck doing the French accent thing so just read it out like she's talking with the accent please?

**Chap 6: The Fifth Memory**

The ham-hams started on there quest once again but with more fire than ever. All the ham-hams wanted to stop the war more than ever now.

But Hamtaro wanted it to stop the most 'first Maxwell, then Boss, then Dexter, then Howdy…' Hamtaro let his head sag on the thought.

Bijou looked over to Hamtaro and knew right away what he was thinking. "Hamtaro I know it's hard to believe that most or our friends at gone." Then Bijou kissed Hamtaro lovingly.

"Thanks Bijou" smiled Hamtaro. Hamtaro looked around and noticed something, "hey, Oxnard notice anything?

Oxnard jumped for joy. "We're on Pepper's farm!" Then Oxnard started to turn around rapidly looking for Pepper. "Her Pepper!" Oxnard found her.

Pepper was just sitting around relaxing when she saw Oxnard running to wards her, she stood up to say hi. "Hey Oxnard!"

"Hey Pepper!" Oxnard shouted in glee.

Pepper turned to see the other coming too.

"Hey Pepper" said Hamtaro.

"Hey Hamtaro!" greeted Pepper.

"Hey Hamtaro do you think we could stay for a while?" asked a giddy Oxnard.

"Well… Only if Pepper says its ok" replied Hamtaro.

Oxnard looked at Pepper with a puppy face.

"Well… Aw how can I say no to a face like that?" said Pepper. Pepper gave Oxnard a kiss on the cheek. He fainted on the spot.

"Same old Oxnard" said Pepper.

When Oxnard finally opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Pepper, "am I in heaven?" he asked.

"No silly" she said "you in my house."

"So really am in heaven?"

"Hee hee."

"Hey Hamtaro" said Bijou stepping closer to him "don't they look warm?

"Umm…" Hamtaro had to step away. Bijou seemed puzzled.

For the night the ham-hams stayed at Peppers house and Oxnard was going ballistic.

"We get to stay at Peppers house! PEPPERS house! YIPPEE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Pepper gave him a kiss on the cheek to come him down; Oxnard fainted again.

"Well… looks like its time to go to sleep" yawned Pepper. Pepper grabbed a blanket and went beside Oxnard and quickly fell asleep.

Soon all the other hams fell asleep.

-

Outside something was going on… there was rustling outside and slight moaning… the ham-bies where here…

-

The next morning Pepper woke up first to start here morning chores.

"Ahhhh!" screamed from the blue. The other ham-hams woke up; Oxnard was the first one to notice something wrong here.

"Where's Peppers?" shouted Oxnard.

"The screaming came from out side!" shouted Hamtaro; all the ham-hams rushed for the door. Oxnard fell to his knees and started to cry.

"Pepper…" he cried. Oxnard stood up and yelled. "NNNOOOOOOO! Who did this to her! WHO DID THIS TO HER!" Suddenly the ham-bies jumped out. They ran towards Peppers dead body looking hungry.

"You're not going to get her!" cried Oxnard. Oxnard pulled out his seed shooter and started blasting like wild fire. This was something new to Hamtaro.

'Oxnard was never this good in practise' thought Hamtaro. Hamtaro remembered the good old days when they use to just practise there skills with no burdens on there shoulders.

-

Hamtaro walked up to Oxnard "hey Oxnard how's practise?" asked Hamtaro.

Oxnard was still busy practicing "pretty… good Hamtaro" said Oxnard still firing.

(A/N: I'm going to do this part of the story as Hamtaro)

Oxnard always practicing… To bad he can't get any faster. I wonder why not though?

"Hey Oxnard want to spar?" I asked. Oxnard stopped using his seed shooter "sure Hamtaro." He replied.

Hamtaro and Oxnard went to the training field ready to battle.

"Ready Oxnard?" asked Hamtaro. Oxnard coked his shooter "Yup Hamtaro!"

Oxnard started to fire his seed shooter but he was still to slow so I pretty much blocked all of them. "Hey Oxnard I thought you were practicing!" I looked over to Oxnard and saw that his face started to turn red and he started to shoot a lot faster but still not fast enough. Soon later on Hamtaro won the battle.

I put out my paw and Oxnard shook it "nice try Oxnard" I said. "Thanks Hamtaro" Said Oxnard.

-

I remembered how fun it was back then and how much Oxnard still need to practise but look at him now… he doesn't need practise anymore.

(A/N: I'm taking it off 1st person and putting it back to 3rd person)

Hamtaro watched Oxnard take down all the ham-bies; the ham-bies turned to dust with each hit.

"Go Oxnard!" shouted Hamtaro. But the ham-bies started to come back from the dust. 'Oh no, if they keep coming back then Oxnard won't be able to hold out for much longer' though Hamtaro. Then Hamtaro went to join Oxnard in getting rid of these things but they just kept coming back!

But one got behind Oxnard and one took down Hamtaro. Hamtaro then could only helplisly watch Oxnard get eaten along with Pepper...

"No!" shouted Hamtaro; he closed his eyes for he couldn't watch anymore.

Hamtaro had a flash back 'leave the ground and feel the wind' said that was that's been telling him about his powers. Soon Hamtaro could feel the wind beneath the feet and left the ground.

'This could come in handy' thought Hamtaro for he knew the ham-bies can only stay on the ground.

Hamtaro readied his sword to avenge Oxnard and Pepper.

The ham-bies tried as they might but couldn't reach him for he was too high up. Hamtaro decided to "rock" there world. Hamtaro skydived towards the ground sword first, when he hit the ground shook like crazy and started to light up. The ham-hams watched as the ham-bies faded into dust one by one permanently.

When Hamtaro returned to the world below he started to cry as he looked over to Oxnard; his stomach was opened and he was pouring blood.

"Why Oxnard? Why my best friend?" Hamtaro asked himself. Then Hamtaro wiped his tears and returned to the group who were also crying at the sight of Oxnard.

"Well…" said Hamtaro "looks like its time to go…" Though Hamtaro knew he didn't want to go on.

Looking at his paws he again saw a new symbol appear out of no where.

So they were off again and a new question has come to mind, who will die next?

-

"Again and AGAIN? WHY WON'T HE JUST DIE ALREADY? I'M GETTING REALLY TICKED OFF!" said that evil mysterious voice. "Maybe I should go in after him myself? Nah… Maybe…" she thought for a while. She went to hey cauldron and looked inside; Hamtaro appeared in that mass of goop, then she started saying some words "down with you, you little creep, let your shadow put you to sleep… muahhahahaha!" Then she dropped something in the cauldron that made it bubble, then something wisped out the door.

-

Done and done btw sorry it took so freaking long! XD oh btw I think I'll need to try to finish this before Christmas so you might see a lot more chapters soon! Please review!


	7. Last Chap

Hey everyone again! I need to finish this story by Christmas so yeah!

**Chap 7: The Sixth Memory**

Hamtaro and the others started off on there journey again like always but this time something different happened. On there journey Sandy blacked out.

"Sandy, are you ok?" asked Bijou but she couldn't get an answer. Since Sandy was out they had to stop there journey until Sandy was better.

It seemed like a month before Sandy recovered.

Sandy stood up for the first time in a while. "Sandy! You're awake!" shouted Bijou with glee. Hamtaro noticed something different about Sandy's eyes "Hey Sandy you feeling ok?" asked Hamtaro. "Never better!" said Sandy with a hint of evil in her voice.

So they continued there quest still leaving Hamtaro suspicious.

One night they stopped to camp for the night. That's when Sandy strikes.

That night when they had dinner Sandy secretly dropped a few drops of poison in Hamtaro's cup. When Sandy passed out the glasses, she gave Hamtaro his cup first. Hamtaro looked inside his glass then compared it to Bijou for she was sitting beside him that night. Hamtaro noticed that his drink was… a little greener. Hamtaro looked at Sandy "Thanks Sandy." Sandy smiled bad and said "you're welcome Hamtaro" with a hint of evil.

Sandy sat down beside Hamtaro on his other side and watched him eagerly waiting for him to drink. Hamtaro took a drink. He didn't really take a drink He just pored it down the side of his neck. Sandy smiled. For the rest of the night Hamtaro was on his guard and Sandy wondered why he didn't die yet.

Later after dinner Hamtaro left the tent and went outside. Hamtaro heard some rustling in the bushes. Hamtaro sighed.

"Sandy, just come out" said Hamtaro. Sandy stepped out with an evil grin on her face.

"Hello Hamtaro" she greeted.

"Sandy why are you trying to kill me?" asked Hamtaro. Sandy started walking up to Hamtaro with something hidden behind her back.

"Because" she grinned "I want you dead!" Then Sandy lashed out her knife to strike but Hamtaro took out a knife of his own to block the strike.

"Your not really Sandy are you?" asked Hamtaro.

"Very perceptive" said the fake Sandy. "I bet your wondering where the real Sandy is, aren't you?"

"Where is she?" Hamtaro asked.

"Being held inside her" she cackled. Hamtaro was surprised! 'Sandy was taken over? By what' he asked himself in thought. Just then Bijou stepped outside.

"Sandy, Hamtaro what are you doing?" asked Bijou. Hamtaro and Sandy stepped away from each other.

"We were just sparring" said Hamtaro.

"Oh ok" said Bijou. That night Hamtaro stayed close to the other ham-hams fro protection to figure out what happened to Sandy. That night Hamtaro couldn't sleep. The next morning they started on there journey again.

"Hey Sandy, can you some with me for a sec?" asked Hamtaro. Hamtaro and Sandy were headed behind a tree, when they got there Sandy lashed out her knife again and Hamtaro blocked it with his knife.

"What did you want Hamtaro?" asked the fake Sandy.

"I want you dead… I know it might have been what Sandy wanted…" (A/N: I really want this story to end now so I'm sorry if it becomes really bad I just want it to END)

Hamtaro took out his sword and sliced Sandy to bits.

-

I'm just going to end it now and say what happens later. Hamtaro is the one he kills sparkle (the evil one) and all the ham-hams died… the end… sorry I ended this story so soon but I wanted to get started on a Christmas story… well thank you people for understanding…


End file.
